The Prisoner
by Caina
Summary: AU where someone came back for Rey – just not who she was expecting – and Finn escaped five years before the start of TFA and became Luke Skywalker's Padawan. (FinnxRey; ReyxKylo; Dark Rey; Rey Kenobi-Skywalker; Jedi Finn)


AU where someone came back for Rey – just not who she was expecting – and Finn escaped five years before the start of TFA. In this AU, Finn is the same age as Rey – something that always bugged me in the movie because you don't poach child soldiers to wait for them to be legal adults before you send them into battle. This AU also supports my own personal of the real person behind the mask of Snoke. (FinnxRey; ReyxKylo; Dark Rey; Rey Kenobi-Skywalker).

* * *

 **The Prisoner**

The prisoner fascinated her.

He was almost her own age, and seemed to have lived her life in reverse – captured by The First Order as a child, and yet somehow managed to escape and find Luke Skywalker. Now they had re-captured him.

He was a valuable prize – the only living Jedi apprentice – and Snoke had great plans for him.

Rey had been watching when he was dragged in, bloody and bruised with the ysalamari hanging over his head. He had looked up as if he had felt her gaze on him through the plasti-glass, and the stern, unwavering look in his eyes had shaken her.

And if Rey wasn't already intrigued, her cousin made it worse. For days, Jedi Finn was all Ben could talk about – apparently he took the boy's very existence personally – and he forbade Rey from having any contact with him, so that she didn't get 'corrupted' by the light.

Rey laughed at that. If anyone between herself and her weak cousin, the self-styled Kylo Ren, was likely to be turned, it was Ben and he knew it.

So she snuck into the cell the first chance she got – when Ben went off-world on some mission. A wave of her hand and the Stormtroopers fell aside for her. Another wave, and the monitor droids were deactivated.

The Jedi was sleeping. It couldn't have been comfortable, strapped to the table like that, the ysalamari hanging over him. Rey wasn't within range, but already she felt the cold emptiness that the organism caused when it came near a Force-sensitive.

"Jedi," she hissed. "Finn. Pssst."

His eyes stayed shut. Under the influence of ysalamari, she couldn't even tell if he was awake or faking. There was no getting around it. She had to come nearer.

She took a step forward. "Finn."

Still no response. He had healed from his injuries, she noted, even his brown Jedi robes laundered. So he had been progressed from physical torture to the kind that left no marks. The kind that her cousin was an expert at delivering.

She shuddered. Then she took a deep breath, and stepped right into the ysalamari's perimeter.

One moment she was Rey Skywalker, burning like torch in the Force. The next moment, she was a nineteen year old girl, cold and empty and powerless.

"Finn," she said, and poked his chest with her hand.

His hand clamped over her palm with a suddenness that made her head spin. Then he was on his feet – his restraints falling away – and she was yanked between his arm and his chest, his heart thudding against her.

"If you do as I say, you won't get hurt," he said fiercely and his breath was warm against her cheek. He was half a head taller than her.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she cried, her voice trembling.

He hesitated, then spoke gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, OK? I just need it to look like I will to get out of here. Just play along and everything will be fine."

"Y-you won't get beyond those doors. The d-droids will alert the guards. They'll storm this place."

"The droids are turned off," he said, something like laughter in his voice. "Come on."

"They'll k-kill you!"

"Yeah, like that would keep you up at night. I know who you are," he said bitterly. But the bitterness wasn't mixed with fear or hate, but with sadness, and something she had never heard before.

Pity.

It shook Rey, and she was tempted to keep playing along. Let him drag her through the base and see how far he really thought he could go. But the thought of Ben – or worse, Snoke – finding out that she had a hand in Finn's escape attempt made up her mind for her.

Finn had barely shuffled them two feet, when her head snapped back, slamming into his face.

"Ow!"

Instead of his arm tightening around her, like she had half-expected, he raised it to touch his nose. It was almost ridiculously easy, to flip him over her back and back onto the bed.

She was crouched over him while he was still out of breath, her arm bent into his neck. "One move and I break your jaw," she snapped.

He blinked up at her. Then he grinned. "Wow."

She stared at him in surprise.

"That was kind of awesome," he said. Then he smiled ruefully. "For you, I mean. Not much for me."

"You're weird," Rey declared. She kept her arm firmly under his chin as she moved her other hand across his body, feeling for the hooks of the restraints.

He squirmed under her.

"Could you like…" he muttered.

"Stay still or I will hurt you," she growled, yanking hard on a strap.

"Ow! OK," he said quickly.

It was over soon, Rey's hands making quick work of fastening the straps across his warm body as he held himself stiffly. She caught the surprising look of relief on his face when she was done and leaned back on her haunches, suspiciously.

The relief faded to anxiety.

"You're done, right?"

"What's going on?" she insisted. "Why are you glad I've tied you up?"

He stared, sputtering. "B-b-because you won't hurt me anymore if I co-operate, right?"

"Huh," she thought, cocking her head suspiciously. He looked at her earnestly, a sheen of sweat breaking over his brow.

What the hell was he up to? Rey wondered, shifting slightly against him.

She didn't think it was possible, but his skin darkened even further. "Can you stop…" he said, his voice sounding strangled.

Rey leaned over him, watched him squirm – more than squirm – he looked like if he wanted to pass out. "Stop what?" she murmured.

"Stop sitting on me!" he all but yelled.

She leaned back, surprised.

He looked mortified but belligerent. "I'm totally down with the usual forms of torture. Electrocution. A good beating. Heck, ask Kylo Ren to come tear through my brain again. Just stop – _oh my stars_ …" He moaned as she shifted her hips deliberately. "Please kill me now," he gritted out.

"You want me," Rey murmured, fascinated. She didn't need the Force to understand the trembling now, the way he held his body rigidly under hers. He glared up at her and she ran her hands deliberately down his chest. His eyes rolled over, and he turned his face away.

"What is this?" he muttered, darkly. "Snoke's kid got bored and she decided she needed a new toy?"

Rey smiled. "A new toy. I like that." She bent over, so her hair, long and loose today, brushed over his face.

He turned back to her, and she recoiled at the sheer dislike on his face.

"I always sort of felt sorry for you. Master Luke never liked talking about you but the little he said…" He bit off his words, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, I'd like to be kind and say you're just a mixed up kid, but we're practically the same age and if I don't make excuses for myself then you don't get any either."

Her smile froze on her face.

"Get off me," he snapped.

"Make me," she snapped back.

He tried to buck his hips against her to throw her off, which obviously made his condition worse and he stopped that right away, looking like if he wanted to die.

Rey laughed out loud, leaned over and kissed him.

He tried to move his face away, and she held it in place with her hands – which were strong from training with her cousin, and more powerful than he had obviously thought. His lips were soft, and Rey had never kissed anyone besides Ben before.

Then he stopped struggling and kissed her back.

She had never felt like this before. With Ben, it was like a competition – who would consume the other first and it ended with one of them furious and defeated.

Kissing Finn felt like being completed. The first brush of lips, after the initial reluctance, was tentative, gentle, almost as if he was trying to feel what she preferred, how far she was willing to go, and she went along with it. Then it became more insistent, his lips chasing her own, and then him groaning when her tongue slipped into his mouth, and they battled against each other, with a dark playfulness that made her head spin, made her hands go from his face to the length of his body, to work on his straps because she didn't need the Force to know that he was straining to touch her and her body was practically burning up with the desire to feel his hands on her.

The broke off for air and for a long moment, they both stared at each other.

Finn swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing painfully. "Get off me," he whispered.

She blinked, shocked and hurt. "What?"

"Get off me." He tilted his head to the side. "Someone is coming."

Rey barely had time to register that he was right – now that the haze of sheer lust had lifted, she could hear the sound of approaching steps – before she yanked herself from him, ignoring the way her body screamed in protest.

Her feet were barely touching the floor, when Phasma charged in with a dozen troopers.

They all halted abruptly when they saw Rey, standing and unharmed and Finn still strapped to his bed.

He lifted his chin in the closest thing he could make to a salute with his arms strapped down. "Hi guys! How're you all doing?"

"Lady Rey," Phasma said uncertainly, looking from one to the other. "The monitor droids were turned off. The guards on duty have been mind-controlled. We thought the Jedi had escaped."

Rey smiled up at the captain. "Thank goodness then that you got here in the nick of time. Who knows what I might have done to him?" She sauntered away, fighting – and winning at great cost – the urge to look back.

She felt her connection to the Force return to her as she stepped out of the ysalamari's influence and she wasn't prepared for how much worse it made her feel. The ache in her body was nothing compared to the one in her soul as she walked away from Finn.

She felt his eyes burning her back all the way out of the room.

Rey managed to make it to her chambers with a modicum of dignity, then she lay down face bed on her pillow and moaned. After long moments, she turned on her back and touched her lips gently, and try as she might, she couldn't smoothen out the smile that kept breaking through.

She had to see him again. There was really nothing else to do about it.

* * *

tbc?

What do you guys think? OK as a one-shot or something that could work as a longer story?


End file.
